madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 3: Avenger
Madness Combat 3: Avenger is the third installment in the Madness Combat series and the second and final installment in the Sheriff saga. Having defied death, Hank once again sets out to kill the Sheriff. It was released on September 9th, 2003. Plot The animation begins with the text: HE WAS GIVEN ANOTHER CHANCE... SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA... The scene fades in to a couple of armed guards outside a building. One of the guards, who is smoking a cigarette, heads inside; as he walks inside the building, Hank drops down from a vent behind him and stabs him with two knives. Another grunt walks into the room and is quickly taken out by Hank throwing a knife at his head. The second guard from outside comes in and receives a thrown knife to his stomach. Hank then proceeds to pick up the guard's rifle and his two knives before entering the next room. After stabbing the grunt near the entrance, he throws his knives at the other two men in the room. More grunts enter the room, but Hank takes them down with his rifle. Another grunt takes cover behind a table, but Hank jumps on the table to both kill him and get a height advantage over the grunts entering the room from where Hank entered. He shoots most of them down before running out of ammunition, finishing the last member of the group by throwing his empty rifle at them. He jumps down from the table and picks up his knives to kill the next wave of grunts who enter the room; afterwards, he picks up an axe and continues onward. In the next room, Hank kills a few grunts with his axe before throwing it at a grunt that came from around a corner. Using a knife and a baton, he executes everyone that enters the room before noticing a camera on the wall. The camera is connected to a machine being observed by the Sheriff, with Jesus standing nearby. Clearly unnerved by Hank's swift progress, the Sheriff flips a panel on the machine and presses a button labeled "Improbability Drive". The effects of this are obvious as a grunt attacks Hank from behind; when punched, the grunt flies across the room and bounces off the wall. The next couple of grunts fly into the room uncontrollably as Hank knocks them out; one ends up getting his head embedded in the ceiling. The room begins to get cut in half as Hank kills a couple more grunts; after one half falls into a dark abyss, Tricky appears with a jetpack and a M60. He fires at Hank, but the protagonist uses a grunt as a meat shield until Tricky runs out of ammo. The clown flies up and off screen, giving Hank time to grab a new gun and ready himself for the next attack; however, Tricky simply flies around the room to pop out of the door behind Hank, knocking him into the abyss. As Hank falls, a subliminal message appears: "Don't Blink". Hank falls into a street in front of a building labelled The Bakery!, where he is ambushed by several armed grunts. He takes them (and their backup) out with an acquired SMG as the background begins to change; a faced sun comes up and falling marshmallows and whales can be seen in the background. Hank then dodges a giant marshmallow and takes a street sign to kill a few more grunts. The sun proceeds to sprout a body and attack Hank; Hank swiftly kills it, darkening the sky in the process. After killing another yet another grunt, Hank is confronted by Tricky, now wielding a scimitar - he's swiftly killed by Hank impaling him onto the marshmallow with the street sign. Hank picks up a knife and walks away: unbeknownst to him, lightning emits around Tricky's body to revive him as a zombie who removes the streetsign to both free himself and use as a weapon. Hank stumbles upon another group of men led by a grunt wearing sunglasses; once again, he kills them all. As Hank slaughters several more incoming enemies, walls drop around him until he is enclosed in a room. After taking out the last of the grunts (by shooting him in the head until he floods a decent portion of the room with blood), Hank sees Tricky descending from above with his jetpack. When his shots have no effect. Tricky tries to strike Hank with the street sign - Hank pulls it out of his hands, knocks him back and shoots at him with a gun lying in the blood. With the clown finally dealt with, Hank ponders on how to get out of the room, only to be distracted when Jesus drops down behind him and turns some of the corpses into zombies. Hank picks up an axe and kills the zombies, finishing off the last one with several shots from his Desert Eagle. After shooting the last zombie, Hank prepares to confront Jesus; seconds later, the Savior knocks him through the wall. After getting up, he kills a grunt next to a vending machine. More grunts enter the room, one of which throws a knife at Hank; Hank promptly catches it and throws it into the other grunt. The first grunt grabs Hank's discarded Desert Eagle and attempts to fire, only to find out it's empty before Hank tosses him towards the vending machine and kills him by throwing the gun at him. Jesus swoops in through the hole and turns two of the three corpses into zombies. Hank picks up a Tec-9 to kill the zombies and shoot Jesus, who teleports away. With the Savior out of the way for the moment, Hank then goes into the next room, where he finally finds the Sheriff next to the Improbability Drive console. As the Sherrif retreats into the next room, Hank shoots the grunts in the room and the ones who enter afterward. Now wielding a shotgun, Hank enters the next room and kills the last two bodyguards protecting the Sheriff, but just as he was about to shoot the Sheriff, Jesus impales him from behind with a sword. Despite the mortal wound, Hank still has the strength to flip his shotgun around and shoot Jesus in the head before thrusting the impaled sword into the Sheriff and shooting him in turn. With his mission finally accomplished, Hank then drops dead, ending the animation. Trivia *The original idea for the Improbability Drive come from the comedy science fiction book The Hitchhicker's Guide To The Galaxy, where a similar machine, called "Infinite Improbabilty Drive", can be used for cross interstellar distances in few seconds, with the happening of highly improbable things as a side effect. **When Hank lands in the street, the falling whales in the background are most probably a homage to the same book, in which the Improbability Drive on the main protagonist's ship turns two missiles into a whale and a pot of petunias. *The first building seen in this animation is the same building as the one seen in ''Madness Combat 2: Redeemer''. It returns once more as the Auditor's hideout in ''Madness Combat 8: Inundation'','' complete with the air vent that Hank used to infiltrate the building in this animation (now boarded up to prevent a repeat infiltration). *The marshmallow and the sun may be a homage to [[Marsh-Mellow-Madness|''Marsh-Mellow-Madness]], the first ever Madness animation. *This is the first episode with gun shells. *This is the first and only canon episode with a kill-count displayed during the animation. *After Tricky knocks Hank out of the room cut in half, the message "DON'T BLINK" briefly flashes on the screen before Hank lands outside the bakery. *This is the first episode to use Cheshyre's music. *Speaking of Cheshyre's music, the song "Calliope" is derived from Raymond Scott's song "Powerhouse", popularized in cartoons such as Bugs Bunny ''and ''La Villa Strangiato. *Zombies in this episode have a brighter green skin tone compared to ''Madness Combat 1'' and ''Madness Redeemer'', where they were a near transparent green. The next episode would update them to their current design. *Jesus' goatee is lower than it was in the previous two episodes. *Three frames from this episode appear in ''SACRIFICE.fla'' when Deimos touches a body outside The Bakery!. Errors * Krinkels forgets to count the last grunt Hank kills in the doorless room (the one who floods the floor with blood) both alive and as a zombie, which ultimately yields 92 kills. Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations